


Coincidencias rutinarias.

by SaqueHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Ending, Cuties, Fluff, Humanstuck, Idk whatever, M/M, a little bit of angst ?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaqueHobbit/pseuds/SaqueHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat se levanta más temprano que de costumbre y pasan cosas.</p><p>Dios, soy terrible para resumir. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidencias rutinarias.

**Author's Note:**

> El resumen es basura pero el oneshot es mejor lo juro.

Tu nombre es Karkat Vantas, son las seis de la madrugada y hoy tu despertador ha decidido por sí solo que no está bajo tus órdenes. Sueltas un gruñido y tras apagarlo de un manotazo, te das la vuelta para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, no lo consigues y tras un rato dando vueltas en la cama, decides levantarte y hacerte un café. Al menos ahora que estás despierto podrás aprovechar el día mejor, o eso piensas. Observas la cama durante un momento, mientras te frotas los ojos, desconectado del mundo, pero finalmente recuperas la conciencia y arrastras tus pies hasta la cocina, maldiciendo en voz baja al cabrón que inventó los despertadores.  
Enchufas la cafetera en silencio y tan sólo te sientas a observar cómo se hace el café. Porque, joder, lo vas a necesitar para sobrevivir hoy, y tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer hasta que te toque ir a la universidad.  
Cursas primero de filosofía. Odias la ciudad, odias el barrio, odias tu apartamento y odias tu carrera. Querías tomarte un año sabático después de terminar el instituto, pero tu hermano mayor Kankri se había empeñado tanto en que estudiaras algo que al final tuviste que ceder. Porque tu queridísimo hermano no puede cagar tranquilo sabiendo que no haces nada productivo con tu vida.  
-Que asco de vida. -Farfullas al cabo de un rato y alargas el brazo para servirte el café en tu taza favorita.  
Suspiras a la par que dejas caer tu cabeza sobre la mesa, agotado. Tu compañero de piso te suele decir que al menos el piso no lo pagas tú, sino Kankri, pero a ti te sigue pareciendo una puta mierda. Das un sorbo al café, pero lo dejas de inmediato al acordarte de que, ¡sorpresa! está a por lo menos, un millón de putos grados.  
-¡¡MIERDA, JODER!! -Gritas y corres al fregadero a beber agua para aliviar en vano la quemazón. Escuchas unos golpes en la pared contigua. Vaya, al parecer has despertado a los vecinos con tanto griterío. Te encoges de hombros, ignorando por completo sus quejas y prosigues con tu rutina.  
Vuelves a la silla, con la lengua afuera, palpitante. Si la mala suerte funcionara por escalones, estás seguro de que estarías en lo más alto de esa mierda, porque otras cosas no, pero desde luego, fastidiarla siempre se te da de maravilla. Refunfuñas y vuelves a maldecir al mundo entero, por segunda vez en la mañana. Finalmente, terminas optando por tomar un poco de té helado y ya, el fatídico incidente te ha quitado el apetito.  
Mientras bebes en silencio, piensas qué coño le habrá pasado a tu compañero para no estar en casa a estas horas de la madrugada. No es que estés preocupado por él, en absoluto, de hecho, te cae fatal. Es solo que no quieres acabar metido en un lío, ya tienes bastante con tu desastrosa vida como para tener que cuidar de un pringado que va de guay por la vida y se cree... ¡Dios! Vale. A lo mejor sí que estás un poco preocupado por él. Sólo un poco.  
Estás absorto en tus pensamientos cuando de repente escuchas el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta y no puedes evitar levantarte de un salto. ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! Corres a la entrada con el corazón en un puño, aún con la taza de té en la mano y cuando lo ves entrar, notas que desfalleces del alivio tan grande que te invade el pecho, alivio que al momento, se transforma en una ira desmesurada que recorre tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza.  
Dave Strider, así se llama el personaje que, en frente de ti, se tambalea levemente, de una forma que seguramente te hubiera hecho reír, si no estuvieras tan cabreado. Arrugas la nariz, asqueado y te dedicas a observar su lamentable estado antes de acercarte para ayudarle a CAMINAR. Tiene el pelo desaliñado y la ropa hecha un gurruño y manchada. Sabes que ha estado de fiesta, obviamente, bebiendo. Lo único que conserva en perfecto estado son sus preciadas gafas, Dios sabe cómo.  
Sea como sea, te tragas tu orgullo, te acercas a él y le agarras con fuerza de la cintura para evitar que se acabe comiendo el suelo. Lo llevas al sofá, a duras penas, obviando el claro ypestilente olor a alcohol que lo impregna.  
-¿Me explicas dónde coño has estado toda la puta noche? -Intentas no levantar mucho la voz, no quieres más quejas por parte del resto de vecinos. No quieres líos en general.  
-¿Te has quedado toda la noche despierto esperándome, Kitkat?  
-¡Claro que no, pedazo de imbécil! -Contestas, iracundo.  
Su respuesta consigue sacarte de tus casillas. Rojo de rabia, haces un amago para levantarte del sofá con la intención de largarte y dejar que se pudra, pero irónicamente, Dave es más rápido que tú y consigue atraparte antes de que te puedas levantar, siquiera.  
“Oh, no. No esta mierda otra vez.” Piensas. Habías olvidado lo horriblemente empalagoso y pesado que se pone Dave cuando bebe demasiado. Y lo odias. Aunque realmente odias cómo se comporta las veinticuatro horas del día, Dave borracho es la criatura más insoportable del mundo. Dios, ¿por qué te tocó compartir piso con el idiota más idiota de todos los idiotas?  
Te replanteas la idea de darle un empujón y dejaelo tirado en el suelo para que, si se da la ocasión, vomite y se ahogue con su propia bilis y así te puedas librar de su mera existencia por fin. Pero no lo haces.  
A pesar de todo, te dejas caer en el sofá y dejas que el rubio te abrace mientras farfulla cosas inaludibles que ni siquiera te molestas en entender. Tan sólo permaneces quieto, sin mover un sólo músculo, controlando hasta el aire que entra a tus pulmones. No estás acostumbrado al contacto físico y generalmente te molesta que te abracen. Pero el efecto que Dave produce en ti es totalmente distinto, Dave consigue ponerte nervioso con tan sólo su presencia y consigue también que, al rodearte con sus brazos, toda tu jodida sangre se acumule en tus mejillas. También es capaz de hacer que tu corazón se descontrole y comience a latir como si te fuera a estallar el pecho. Y por eso le odias. Porque tiene el poder de desestabilizarte y llevarte a su terreno de una manera tan sutil, que no te das cuenta de ello.  
Como en este momento. Dave emite un sonido que no logras identificar y se aferra con más fuerza a ti, como si en cualquier momento te fueras a escapar. Y lo detestas. Porque sabes con certeza que lo que le impulsa a actuar así es el alcohol que corre por sus venas, la adrenalina del momento, y que cuando despierte en unas horas, volverá a ser el mismo tío guay irritable de todos los días, volverá a hacer sus estúpidos y patéticos raps y a comportarse como si fuera el ombligo del mundo. Volverá a ser el mismo Dave de siempre. Y no quieres eso. Te gusta este Dave, el Dave que llega tarde a casa en busca de cariño y afecto, que, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, te abraza y te susurra cosas bonitas al oído que te confunden.  
-Jodido Strider... -Murmuras entre dientes y vacilas un poco a la hora de devolverle el abrazo.  
Lo envuelves entre tus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descanse en tu pecho, que sube y baja al ritmo de tu respiración y enredas tus dedos en su pelo. Suspiras. Al final, siempre acabas cayendo, pero no lo puedes evitar. Porque Dave es desorden y confusión, y te costó admitirlo, en el fondo sabes que le quieres, y aunque sabes que este momento durará poco, te relajas y te tumbas con cuidado. Dave refuerza el agarre a tu cintura con un gruñido de protesta y tú no puedes evitar sonreír, sin poder ocultar el rubor que enciende tus mejillas.  
Con un suspiro, alargas una mano hasta la mesa del té y coges el teléfono. Al menos tendrás que avisar de que no irás a clase hoy.


End file.
